Draco's Dating Disaster, The three deadly D's
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Sequel to Kristy Potter, HarryKristy want revenge on the prank Draco pulled for her embrassment, she has a he? Draco's falling for both... KPDM, HPDM, IWHR
1. Default Chapter

Draco's Dating Disaster  
  
Sequel to Kristy Potter:  
  
Draco loveeeeeeeeeed his witches and wizard... Yes he does... But the witches don't love him. But a certain wizard does. Harry's/Kristy's and Hermione are back, and this time... it's revenge. Harry has a twist to him... I mean her... but what? (It's in this chapter)  
  
Pairings: KP(Kim Possible j/k)/DM, HP/DM (Not Slash, Slash) Hr/IW (oc) (FemSlash)  
  
WARNING: FemSlash is ahead... My first time doing Femslash... I usually only do slash, so please don't hate.  
  
Genre: Humor, Romance, with the side of Angst  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey... Names Draco Malfoy, your name is?" Draco's voice drawled  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Draco was dripping wet. The lady had the nerves to throw water in his face. Draco thought he was a sexgod, people you may say he's conceded but boooy was this guy a sex god. But lately, the witches didn't like him. Pansy was still the pug dog she was, Hermione spell was soo powerful, not even Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry was able to break the hex. Draco stared around the room, there stood in the middle of the room, a silver haired Asian girl stood.  
  
"Hey..." Draco whispered in a almost sexy drawl  
  
"Lo'" The girl replied  
  
"Names-"  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" said a bushy brown- haired girl as she slipped form the crowed, and pulled her girlfriend in.  
  
"This is Draco?" the silver haired girl whispered into Hermione's ear. "Yea, Ice this is THE Draco" Hermione whispered back to her girlfriend, whose name is Ice.  
  
"Granger?" Draco snorted  
  
"Yes, you looking for Harry?" Hermione said amusingly as her eyebrow started to arch.  
  
"She's here?" Draco said unbelievingly  
  
"Yes...and you mean he...look over there" Hermione pointed to the Male Harry, who was dancing, very dirty with a bisexual male. (The man was being danced by...DUN DUN DUN)  
  
"He's..." Draco's eyes widen as the male Harry's hand traveled south. "He's a male" Hermione said, and she started to giggle as Kristy came up behind her.  
  
"Gr...." Kristy growled, Draco looked over, and his eyes widen. // MALE HARRY...AND FEMALE HARRY//  
  
[Insert Cliffhanger] (Evil laughter fills the room, Male Harry is back! MAHAHAHAHAHA but.... how?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No Flames please... HA... Reviews and Comments are welcome... but not flames... I'll just use it for my flame operated toaster. 


	2. chapter

Draco's Draco Disaster  
  
Chapter 2: Uh-huh... MALE... FEMALE... HUH?!  
  
Disclaimer: Been forgetting to put this up, ^^U...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I can't believe I let you out and this is the way you treat your rep!" Kristy Potter growled  
  
"Hey, you let me out!" Harry Potter shouted back  
  
"Here, we go again" Ice said, as she stop having a makeout frenzy with her bushy haired girl friend.  
  
Harry/Kristy had gotten home after meeting Draco at the restaurant.  
  
"SHUT UP" Kristy and Harry said in unison  
  
"You dance dirty!" Kristy shouted  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Kristy made her way to the front door, and opened it. Kristy opened the door and a blonde girl opened the door.  
  
"Hey... you and your twin having fights again?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yea!" Kristy shouted and slammed the door  
  
"That girl is so nosy.... What was her name again? Shen Long Omafly?" said Harry with a snotty attitude.  
  
"He's worst then a Malfoy" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's going back!" Kristy shouted as she took out an octagon shaped mirror, a yellow piece of paper, a paintbrush, black ink, and a necklace with the white side of a yin-yang (Yin).  
  
"Give me your half!" Kristy shouted, Harry handed her a black piece of the necklace, while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Kristy picked up the paintbrush and wrote on the yellow piece of paper, in Chinese Calligraphy. From Up to down, she wrote...  
  
Yin-Yang  
  
Balance  
  
Demons  
  
Fairies  
  
Back  
  
As she wrote it, she threw it into a bottle, and told Harry to get in.  
  
"In!" Kristy pointed to the bottle.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted, and walked over to the mirror and pointed it at Kristy. Kristy covered her eyes, as a gold beam shot out from the bronze mirror, as she covered her face, the bottle dropped to the ground, and was sucked into the bottle.  
  
"Show you who ta mess wit!" Harry shouted, and picked up the bottle.  
  
" Bye Bye Yin!" Harry shouted and covers the bottle with the bronze mirror  
  
Harry walked out leaving Hermione and Ice, sitting there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stumbled into the male's bathroom, seeking a toilet for the waste that had resided in his stomach. Harry opened the door to the bathroom stall, and started to vomit. Harry's head feeling dizzy, from all the beer he had drank at 'The Orbit'.  
  
"PLAH PLAH" The sound of the vomit hitting the water was heard.  
  
Draco opened the door to the men's bathroom, seeing as he heard the sound of water.  
  
"Hello?" Draco's voice rang throughout the empty bathroom.  
  
"Anybody here?" Draco's voice carried into Harry's stall.  
  
Harry started to grin at the chance. "Hey Sexie" Harry mumbled at Malfoy. "You nust de Malfoy" Harry slurred.  
  
"Oh! HARRY! You okay?" Draco said un-malfoyishly  
  
"I'm all right" Harry slumped on Draco's Shoulder, his nails biting into Draco's shoulder  
  
"Urm... Let me bring you home" Draco whimpered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think...Yes... Very short! But dun worry have you figured how Harry got out?! He's Kristy's Yang! Yin and Yang, also known good and bad! Harry is the "Slytherin" side of Kristy. And Kristy is the Gyrinfinndor thought I should make a way for why. Harry's sorting wanted him in Slytherin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's Dating Disaster, The three deadly D's  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP then I wouldn't have to write this. I'll have my many many writers to.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stumbled into his apartment, as he pulled Draco in by his tie.  
  
"Draco..." Harry's eyes half closed, seductively.  
  
"Yea-yea Harry?" Draco stuttered, he couldn't help but look into the green orbs that were of Harry's.  
  
"Do you love me" Harry said, pulling on the tie, bringing Draco's face only an inch from his.  
  
"Urm...I'm straight...." Draco said surprisingly, Harry's eyes turned dark black then green again.  
  
"We'll have to change that then...." Harry whispered and closed the distance between them, bring their pink lips together. Harry's tongue licked Draco's upper lip, as Draco tried to push away. Harry's arm reach for a circular shaped cup and pushes it off the counter. White smoke starts fill the room, Harry closed his eyes. Kristy appeared from the smoke.  
  
"YOU" Kristy shouts  
  
"Draco... Love me..." Harry whimpers, and Draco starts to panic.  
  
"You told me you love me all through all of Hogwarts" Harry said slowly  
  
"I don't" Draco managed to say.  
  
"YOU DID! YOU LIED" Harry started to cry.  
  
"You hurt Harry?" Kristy said almost sadly.  
  
"I didn't I swear!" Draco panic, he started to swing his hands in midair.  
  
"Harry go to the room" Kristy commanded  
  
"Bastard" Harry spat at Draco and then gave Kristy the evil eye.  
  
"Hope you burn in hell" He said to Draco, and with a swish of the door he left.  
  
~*~  
  
URG! My muse is DEAD! This was all I could think up! AND I DIDN'T THINK IT UP! A reviewer helps me! You know who you are And Thanks! 


	4. 4:silly, but I'm back

Draco's Dating Disaster-  
  
Tommi/Dragon-Wolf  
  
WOOT WOOT, I'm back and spanking new.........  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry J. Potter!" Kristy, screamed as she paced around the room.  
  
"Yea?" Harry drawled, as one of his eyebrows started to arch.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?!" Kristy, shouted. Harry's eye lighted up, and he started to moan.  
  
"What in the world are you thinking of?" Kristy said as her eyes to stare in disbelief.  
  
"Draco.........with some SEXAH leather pants on, and a silver tanktop" Harry started to drool. Kristy started to shake her head.  
  
"It's a wonder, I'm not insane" Kristy said, with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep" Kristy stated, she walked away.  
  
Harry looked around the dark room. He looked to his left, then his right.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," Harry said with his finger to his chin, giving him an innocent look.  
  
Harry started to move to a door, with a sigh saying "Hermione's room, enter and you all burn in hell" Harry opened the door, softly. As the door, carefully creaked. Harry heard moans coming from the room.  
  
Harry's eyes widen, Hermione and Ice were having sex. Harry screamed and fainted.  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
"Why in the lord's name, is he sleeping on the floor?" Ice came out stretching, and yawning.  
  
"Who knows?" Hermione said, and put her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder.  
  
Ice, carefully walked above Harry, making sure she didn't step on the poor soul. Hermione did the same. Harry mumbled in his sleep "Wibble wobble"  
  
"Gahhh!!!" Kristy came out screaming into the kitchen, as she was holding a baby blue shirt.  
  
"Look!" Kristy shouted.  
  
Ice and Hermione, looked with confusion in their eyes.  
  
"What?" They said in unison.  
  
"STAIN!" She glared at them.  
  
"Your point being?" Hermione stated  
  
"I dunno" Kristy said with a sigh.  
  
[Author Notes: I want to get rid of Kristy, I dunno right now but I will MAHAHHAH]  
  
Hermione and Ice rolled their eyes. Harry walked into the kitchen, and smiled. Harry looked at Hermione and Ice, strangely before, going to get his toothbrush. He smiled, giving an innocent look at the 3 girls.  
  
"I'm going to brush my teeth" Harry smirked, walked away with his butt, swaying.  
  
"Sometimes, he makes me want to become straight again" Hermione said. Ice gave out a mock-gasp.  
  
"You would leave me now? Would you" Ice pouted.  
  
"Not at all" Hermione smiled.  
  
Kristy, walked over near the counter. Thinking she'd be safe.......... She was wrong. She got sucked in the sprit cup, and it started to roll under the refrigerator.  
  
[A/N: I got rid of her yay!]  
  
Harry, walked out into the kitchen with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Wehas Critei" Harry mumble with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
Hermione just gave him a dirty look and a shrug.  
  
"um..uhk" Harry mumbled, as her walked back.  
  
[If you haven't notice...I been giving Harry a child like persona]  
  
::/*/TBC/*/::  
  
Chapter 4 yo! Took me long enough! I know silly, and all but I'm back on track. Your even lucky enough I got this out. But once back on track, I'll give you more serious chapters.  
  
Stories to be worked on after my MCAS.  
  
My hearts with you- Romance/Angst- HP/DM, DM/BZ  
  
[To be completed] In a Child's eyes –Romance/Angst- HP/DM  
  
[To be completed] A brother of mine –Romance/Angst- HP/DM  
  
[To be revised] When love doesn't help –Romance/Angst-HP/DM  
  
[To be completed] Love and it life –Romance/General-HP/DM  
  
If you haven't notice. I like Angst, life full of it, why not love it? You can't get over something by hating it.  
  
~*~Bai Bai~*~ 


End file.
